Semiconductors are used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios, televisions, cell phones, and personal computing devices. One type of well-known semiconductor devices is semiconductor storage device, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and flash memories, both of which use charges to store information. A more recent development in semiconductor memory devices involves spin electronics, which combines semiconductor technology and magnetic materials and devices. The spin polarization of electrons, rather than the charge of the electrons, is used to indicate the state of “1” or “0”. One such spin electronic device is a spin torque transfer (STT) magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) device.